


电车play

by aaa007



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Relationships: 承花 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	电车play

他的背贴在车厢门口，余光瞥到车窗外疾驰而过风景，远远褪去的树木和白日清朗的天色。承太郎先生的下巴抵在他的额头上，年轻omega身上的气味柔软清凉，仿佛幕布上滑落的流沙，和身边泥泞燥热的气味清晰分明隔开，被他抱在怀里。细长的红发微微戳刺着他毛衣下精硕的皮肉。英俊的男人总是受人瞩目，出众的身高和深邃的五官，修身的黑色毛衣衬出alpha身形的优越和气质。  
他的手心捏了捏omega紧张到绷的紧实的臀，花京院难堪地和他抱在一起，抓着他的衬衫，揪的乱糟糟的，藏在掌心里。  
男人的指尖分开饱满圆润的臀肉，指尖从花京院单薄的尾椎抚摸下去，修长的指节摩挲着他臀缝间干涩的入口，粗糙的指腹一点一点按压着柔软紧致的肉褶。花京院的腿根颤抖着，羞耻的像被暴露在拥挤的车厢里，双腿都控制不住地战栗，腰身发软。又惊又怕。  
“别……回家好不好？”他低声哀求空条承太郎。  
“抱着我。”alpha俯身把身材消瘦的omega搂在怀里，仿佛只是想护好怀里的小妻子，在他耳边低声道。花京院的双手穿过他的风衣下，紧紧地抱着他的腰。承太郎先生的腰背平坦柔韧，微微躬下身，他的掌心下是alpha脆弱坚挺的脊背。  
他的双腿被男人不由分说地抵开，膝盖顶在他的腿间，那只手还摩挲着他的臀肉，暧昧地揉了揉他挺翘的臀尖。指尖梭巡到软嫩的穴口，在入口处浅浅地戳刺，插进去不算艰难。昨晚才做过，小穴里还是软的，干净软热，高热的肉褶包裹着他的手指，婴儿嘴似的柔嫩，吮吸着他的指节。  
指节没入幽深紧致的穴口，指腹摩擦着湿软的内壁，男人的大腿还挤在他的腿间，长风衣遮盖住两人的身体。膝盖顶在他的腿根处，曲起的膝盖缓缓地擦过omega腿间垂软的性器，隔着薄薄的布料，花京院像是坐在了他的大腿上，脚尖虚浮地踩在地面上。插在他小穴里的那根手指明显感觉到了湿意，敏感的内壁含吮着他的食指，软肉难耐地蠕动吞咽。  
空条承太郎一只手托着他的腰，两根手指没入窄小的穴口，有湿漉漉的黏热液体流进他的指缝，紧热的小穴咬的他下腹火热。他们上半身几乎是完全贴在一起的，花京院的脸埋在他的肩膀和胸口，手臂抱着他的腰。  
omega下身难堪地勃起，半硬的性器抵在男人的大腿上，内裤都被顶端溢出的清液弄湿了，黏腻的腿根上，布料沾着湿润的龟头，空条承太郎的腿在他胯间上上下下地蹭过。  
花京院咬着唇才不至于溢出呻吟。  
“承太郎先生……”他小声地叫着男人的名字，眼角磨的通红，双膝发软，撑不住地坐在了他的腿上。包裹在裤子里两条漂亮的长腿摩擦着空条承太郎的大腿，习惯性地想要勾上男人的腰，意识到在晃动的车厢里，只能紧紧地抱着承太郎先生的腰，以免让其他人发现他潮红的脸，沙哑的喘息声。  
“湿了。”空条承太郎在他耳边评价道。  
“还不是因为承太郎先生……”花京院为自己辩解道。  
被软肉咬紧的两根手指曲起，在幼嫩湿润的甬道里进出，骨节比男人真刀实枪的性器来说还是小多了，可是周围都是人群，光是陌生人不时扫过的目光都让花京院羞耻的脚指头都蜷缩。小穴里还被男人的手指亵玩着，承太郎先生修长光洁的手指，他的指甲逐渐的整洁细润，划过omega后穴里敏感脆弱的软肉时，没有明显的刺痛感，反倒是他指腹上的纹路，指节上纤细的疤痕，贴在男人最为细软的粘膜上，他清楚地感觉到这个男人手指的形状。  
饱满圆翘的臀肉在空条承太郎的指缝里捏成肉欲又情色的形状，omega的臀尖都忍不住颤抖，被握在宽大的手心里。略带薄茧的食指从他的臀缝里滑下去，抚摸着花京院身上每一寸隐匿软嫩的皮肤，股沟间，腿根上，还有腿间，后穴上温凉的皮肤，被粗糙高热的指腹刮蹭着，颤巍巍地收拢，夹紧那根在男人软绵绵的腿缝里，抚慰着他半勃的性器。指尖揉捏着敏感润湿的龟头，顶端吐出的腺液弄的承太郎先生的手指上到处都是，黏腻软滑，那些带着男人人生阅历的纹路和印记都愈发清晰，温和亲密地抚摸着他，他的手指浅浅地抠挖着他硬挺的阴茎头部。两根手指捏着omega脆弱的器官。  
alpha沉默地低头亲吻他的嘴唇，男人唇形丰满的轮廓含着他的唇瓣，湿热的舌头轻轻地舔过他的舌尖，仿佛是再平常不过的情侣间的一个吻。  
顺着花京院隐约露出的一段雪白的腰往下，他的手指却搅动抽插着omega的后穴，在前后的双重刺激下，他很快就达到了小小的高潮了，嘴唇咬的发白，才不至于逸出绵软的呻吟。眼睛里弥漫了水雾，又红又潮，软的像高温融化的乳酪。  
空条承太郎几乎挡不住他身上散发出来的刺激又浓密的苦橙香气，他腰腹一阵热流涌动，花京院软的快要化成水，眼角都是弥漫开的情欲，无力又羞赧地看了他一眼。  
最后是在卫生间就做了起来。  
他的后穴里头全湿了，空条承太郎不费什么力就把男人压在抽水马桶盖上插了进去，灼热粗硬的性器被黏软的小穴包裹的触感不能再好，里面咬的很紧，被弄的发软的内壁一顶到生殖腔口就溢出了爱液，潮湿的液体很热，淋在男人的性器上爽的他脊背都酸软，酥麻到了极致，他扶着花京院典明的腰，做了一会儿，忍不住又坦然地叫人生气。  
omega徒劳地伸手去抓光滑的墙壁，空条承太郎才抱着他翻过身，花京院泪眼模糊地哑着嗓子叫他，“腰……腰好软，承太郎先生……”  
他无奈地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“坐着可以吗？”  
花京院呜咽着点头。  
他被抱着坐在男人身上，长裤脱到了腿弯，空条承太郎的身高比他高上许多，腿也长，他的后背靠着男人的胸口，双腿都被他的膝盖分开了，后入的姿势进的很深。  
他的T恤被卷上去，咬着下摆，露出白皙平坦的胸口，光裸窄瘦的腰腹被空条承太郎握在手心里抚摸着，男人的手指拉扯着他胸口软嫩的凸起，粉红的乳头被空条承太郎揉捏把玩。  
他的瞳孔里都是朦胧的水雾，小穴被男人粗硕滚烫的性器塞满了，腿根一阵酸胀，腰背被迫挺直。像是把两颗绯红肿胀的乳头送到男人手心里要他抚摸揉搓。他拉扯着幼软的乳尖，粗糙的指腹摩擦着花京院胸口的软肉，又疼又舒服。  
腰身压在alpha的另一只手心下随着抽插交合的动作上上下下，小穴都被撞的软烂，红肿的穴口带出沥沥淅淅的水渍，生殖腔口的敏感点被深入浅出的顶撞摩擦的刺痛，他腰背都过电似的战栗，粗长微弯的性器头部每次划过幼嫩的瓣膜，他的小穴里都咬的死紧，后穴里喷出滚热的潮液，失禁似的快感让他双腿都止不住抖动。脱力地挂在空条承太郎的膝盖上，细白的皮肤从膝盖顶端透出淡淡的红色，像还没有长大的小男孩。  
他快要高潮了，空条承太郎也被夹的受不了，他亲吻着花京院的后颈，摸着他身上温热的皮肉，想要抽出去，却被花京院抓着手腕，“不……”  
“不舒服吗？”空条承太郎低声问道。他的眉头微微皱起，插入极深的姿势快感强烈，像是花京院整个人都在包裹着他，他很难忍受这种亲密无间的距离，像是alpha征服欲作怪的习惯，他忍不住去咬他颤抖的嘴唇。  
他偏过头湿红的眼角，花京院仰着脖子想要亲吻他的动作，他碰了碰他的鼻尖，“想……想要承太郎先生射进来……”  
他细声问道。  
空条承太郎闻到那股绵绵密密的苦橙香气，在清洁剂掩盖的气味中，他嗅到了omega发情的味道。  
“怎么不早点说？”  
“才……才感觉到。”他抓着空条承太郎的手，眼泪顺着脸庞滑落，明知道是生理性的泪水，omega被迫呈现在爱人面前的软弱，他还是被那些不断滑落的泪水烫的心惊。  
承太郎先生几乎是立刻就扣住了他的腰，顶的很用力，又有种说不出的温柔力道，他被操射了，最后还是低低地尖叫了一声，又媚又软。  
顾不得羞耻，像溺水的人抓住了一根稻草。  
空条承太郎问他，还需不需要再做一次。  
花京院摇头，“太多了。”  
“射在里面的。”他的脸都是红的，声音又哑。


End file.
